Une promesse pour ton héritage
by ninathefox243
Summary: Elle a fait la promesse à sa mère de trouver le fils de son ami. Lui seul lui apprendra plus vite. Cela fait deux ans qu'elle a quitter son coin de paix et le cherche. Deux ans qu'elle se fait pourchasser pour une simple légende qui était vraie. Elle finit par le trouver. attention NaLu
1. Chapter 1

C'était une journée comme les autres à fairy tail. Natsu et Gray avait causer une bagarre général, Lucy disait qu'elle devait trouver une mission pour payer son loyer, Erza mangeait son fraisier. Bref, la routine quoi. La bataille prit fin lorsque Erza reçu une chaise en pleine tronche et que son gâteau tomba au sol.

Le calme revint enfin et la blonde soupira une fois de plus. «Si c'est ton loyer qui t'embête, prend une mission facile.», proposa la barmaid. Elle y avait penser, mais de ces temps-ci, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'innoffensif et de payant. Lorsque Natsu venait avec Happy, ils n'obtenait que rarement la récompense car celui-ci détruisait tout sur son passage. Le mage aux cheveux rose vit que sa partenaire déprimait et il décida d'aller prendre une mission.

Pour une fois, il prit une mission dont la destruction du terrain ne bloquerait pas la récompense. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'une des feuilles. C'était parfait, pile ce dont ils avait de besoin. Arrachant la feuille du tableau, il prit ensuite la direction du bar et sortit Lucy de son ennuie en l'interpellant. «Eh Luce, j'ai trouver une mission parfaite pour nous.» et le chat confirma se que disait son meilleur ami avec un «Ouais!».

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander en quoi la mission consistait que le mage de feu partit en criant qu'elle devrait aller faire ses bagages. La mage aux clés le trouva enfantin avec le sourire qu'il lui fit avant de sortir de la guilde. Peut-être que pour une fois il avait pris une mission pas dangereuse et dont le but était de ne pas se débarrasser d'une guilde noire.

«Quoi! Il faut se débarrasser de plusieurs guilde noire!», cria-t-elle assise sur son lit. Elle était rentrer chez elle pour préparer sa valise et Natsu et Happy était arriver tout juste lorsqu'elle avait voulut sortir. «Oui mais, regarde ce qui est écrit plus bas et ce n'est pas si mal pour une telle somme.» En regardant de plus près, la blonde put voir une phrase en petits caractères. Celle-ci disait que peux importe le niveaux de destruction causé, la récompense serait à eux. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à s'en faire pour les joyaux. De plus, le mage de feu allait pouvoir se défouler comme il l'entendait.

Plus ils se rapprochait de la gare, plus le chasseur de dragon devenait pâle. Le chemin qu'ils devrait faire en train était très long car ils allait à la ville de Rennovall. (dsl pour ce nom pourri, j'avais pas d'idée^^). C'était une ville très commerçante et les touristes adorait ce coin. Les six heures de trains, allait être longues.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'une des cabines de la locomotive. Les gémissement du chasseur de dragon fit rire la magicienne. Il n'était pas encore partit qu'il souffrait déjà. Le train partit de la gare et les deux mages se retrouvait en route vers leur missions. Le chemin n'était pas très bossus, mais, malgré tout, Natsu agonisait sur le banc d'en face. Happy s'installa sur les genoux de la blonde et se roula en boule. Son ronronnement retentit aux oreille de Lucy lorsqu'elle commença à le caresser.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et put voir une forêt d'épineux. Sur le chemin, il y avait deux arrêts avant d'arriver à Rennovall. Le premier arrêt était dans un petit village. Durant cette pose de cinq minutes, le chasseur de dragon s'était relevé en pleine forme comme si de rien n'était et se gonflais a bloc pour battre le plus de mages une fois rendu là-bas. Les mages sortirent de la locomotive. L'une pour aller aux toilettes et les autres pour prendre de l'air. La gare annonça le départ prochain du train en route vers Rennovall. Lucy s'était assise et Natsu était presque entré dans la nacelle. L'engin recommença à rouler et le mage de feu se retrouva K.O. La blonde se retrouva avec la tête du malade sur ses genoux. «C'est beaux l'amourrr.», commenta la chat bleu. La mage lui répliqua qu'elle allait lui arracher les moustaches.« Gnais fous chêtes meugnons chomme cha.», se défendit le matou tandis qu'elle lui pinçait les joues.

Peu à peu, elle se calma et retourna vers la fenêtre. Remarquant que Natsu se plaignait toujours, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Celle-ci remarqua que sa tignasse rose était plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait penser. Il avait arrêter de gémir et avait finit par s'endormir.

Le train fit un deuxième arrêt, mais seul le félin ailé sortit pour se dégourdir un peu. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de les réveiller pour si peu. Lucy s'éveilla lentement et observa l'extérieur. Le train avançait dans une forêt d'arbres pleureurs. Elle vit que Happy était debout et demanda dans combien de temps ils arriverait. D'après lui, ils serait a Rennovall dans environs quinze minutes. Le sourire du matou indiquait à la mage que celui-ci riait en silence. Elle l'ignora, mais au bout d'un moment, Lucy remarqua qu'il la regardait depuis le début. «Qu'est-ce que tu as a me regarder comme ça?», demanda t-elle sèchement. L'exceed lui fit remarquer que sa main était encore dans les cheveux du mage.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit rien, mais elle lui promit que dès que le train serait arriver, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. La mage aux clés préférait que Natsu dorme jusqu'à l'arrivé. Celle-ci remarqua que, pour un train qui se dirigeait vers une ville populaire, le train était presque vide. C'était étrange. Étais-ce due aux guildes noires dans les environs. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour y admirer un peu les grands arbres aux feuilles tombantes. Parmi les troncs, la blonde put voir une masse noir se déplacer au pas de course.

L'engin ralentit et arriva enfin à la gare. Sitôt que le train s'arrêta, Lucy réveilla le mage de feu. En un éclair, il passa de cadavre à super excité. Il était chaud bouillant à l'idée de cramer des guildes noires et de cogner. Avant de brûler quoi que se soit, ils devait aller voir le maire et demander plus d'informations. Les deux mages et le chat se promenèrent dans le centre ville et demandèrent leur chemin aux commerçants. Les rues était très larges, mais ce n'était pas aussi bondé que ce qu'ils pensait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la mairie. Le conseiller municipal les accueilla chaleureusement. Le maire était assez grand et avait un habit noir. Son crâne aurait sûrement pus briller au soleil. Dès qu'ils parlèrent de la raison de leur venue, l'homme leur donna plus de détails.

Depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs petites guildes noires se promène dans la forêt d'arbres pleureurs. Ils sont très bruyant et s'attaque aux chargements qui essais de gagner la ville. Le commerce est ainsi très ralentit et le tourisme se fait de plus en plus rare. Il paraîtrait qu'ils cherche quelque chose de très puissant pour renforcer leurs rangs, avant les autres guildes. Ils ne s'attaquait pas directement à eux, mais ils troublait l'économie de la ville.

Le maire rajouta qu'ils pouvait détruire ce qu'ils voulait tant que cela reste dans la forêt. Le chasseur de dragon était tout feu tout flamme et s'apprêtait à partir. Avant que Lucy ne parte rejoindre son coéquipier, le maire lui lança une clé et lui dit que l'hôtel d'à coté allait les héberger le temps qu'ils le voulait. Décidément, ce conseiller municipal était très généreux. Elle le remercia et rejoignit ses camarades.

Avant de se lancer à la poursuite des bandits, ils firent une pause dîner dans un restaurant proche. Lucy pris un repas très simple, Happy avait choisit un poisson et Natsu avait commander presque tout le menu. Dès qu'ils eurent terminer et que la note fut payé, le dragon pris les devants et entraina Lucy vers les bois.

- Aller Luce! Je m'enflamme rien qu'à l'idée de vaincre ces mages.

- Ouais!

- T'inquiète pas, il ne vont pas s'enfuir du jour au lendemain.

- Plus vite nous serons là-bas, plus vite tu pourras payer ton loyer non?!

- Oui mais..

- Alors on y va!

La mage abandonna l'idée de calmer son ami. Premièrement, s'était impossible et deuxièment, il n'avait pas vraiment tord. C'est avec un mage de feu tout agité que les trois se redirent vers la fôret. C'était un spectacle dès plus beau. Ces arbres devait être centenaires car leur taille était très impressionante. La jeune fille espèrait que Natsu ne détruirait pas tout. «Attraper le!», pouvait-on entendre vaguement au loin. Tout content de la trouvaille pas encore trouvé, le chasseur de dragon s'écria «Baston!» avant de courir vers les cris, suivit de loin par sa partenaire et son exceed bleu.

Lorsque Lucy et Happy arrivèrent, Natsu avait déjà démoli une bonne partie de la guilde noire et brûlé quelques arbres. Elle voulut aider le mage aux roses, mais celle-ci put aisément voir qu'il se débrouillait très bien. Cette guilde était très faible comparé à lui. La constellationiste appella Aquarius dans une mare très clair. Malgré tout, elle se fit quand même mouillé par son esprit. Elle l'avait tout de même déranger pandant son rendez-vous avec Scorpio. «C'est la meilleure pour te déranger.», fit le chat ailé. Il la en colère, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car celui-ci la pris et s'envola avec.

L'exceed avait fait ça car un mage noir avait essayer de la surprendre par derrière. Il n'était pas très malin car il n'avait jamais regarder derrière lui. Le chasseur de dragon lui envoya un bon coup de poing et acheva son combat ainsi. Le chat descendit la blonde et , elle, renvoya son esprit toujours en colère. C'était bien que cette guilde sois K.O, mais leur mission ne pourra pas être accomplit sans savoir ce qu'ils cherchait. Natsu commença par prendre l'un des mages noirs et le secoua pour obtenir une informations. Il était clair que rien ne sortirait de leur bouches car ceux-ci était complètement sonné.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils pouvait abandonner l'idée de questionner les hommes, car Natsu n'avait pas eux de pitié. Lucy eut la brillante idée et stoppa le mage dans ses recherches. Elle lui proposa de trouver des éléments suspects avec son flair. Un simple reniflement et le chasseur de dragon trouvèrent une odeur très étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était humain ou animal, mais c'était tout près d'eux. Son regard fixa la direction que lui indiquait l'effluve qui circulait dans les aires. Le son de la fuite de la chose retentit dans les buissons. Celle-ci tentait de fuir. Les mages se mirent à sa poursuite. Un arbre au tronc gigantesque empêcha l'indice de fuir. Elle s'y retrouva collée.

Les trois purent voir une petite créature pas plus grosse que Happy. Le renardeau était pris entre deux racines et les mages. Le goupil était recouvert de blessures. Son pelage était sale et son regard prouvait qu'elle était effrayée. Le mage s'approcha et lui présenta sa main. Le canidé ne bougea pas, mais son nez remua. Des oreilles et une queue plus basse l'une que l'autre démontrait son humeur. Natsu tenta de le caresser. Il fut trop brusque et se fit pincer les doigts par les petites dents du renard. Happy lui offra un poisson, mais il ne porta qu'un simple regard au chat avant de continuer de fixer les deux humains. Ces deux-là avaient échoué et c'était au tour de Lucy.

La constellationiste se pencha et commença à lui parler. Elle se présenta et tenta de lui dire des mots doux comme si elle apaiserait un enfant. Le goupil portait de moins en moins d'attention au mage de feu pour se concentrer sur la blonde. Peu à peu, les appendices pour son ouïe remontèrent et se centra vers la provenance de la voix. Ses yeux devinrent un peu plus curieux et le frétillement de son museau démontrait bien son intérêt pour Lucy. La mage tenta à son tour de lui caresser la tête. Celle-ci avançait sa main toute en lenteur et dès que les oreilles du renard se rabaissaient un peu, elle s'arrêtait et attendait qu'il n'ait plus peur pour continuer vers son pelage orangé.

Ses doigts touchèrent son front et elle continua doucement vers ses oreilles. Après cinq minutes, le corps du goupil semblait plus détendu. Elle caressait maintenant son dos et à ce moment, la mage aux clés put voir sa patte arrière en très mauvais état. Le renard fut soulevé, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. C'est dans les bras de Lucy que la boule de poil orange finit par s'endormir. La lune était déjà bien haute lorsqu'ils partirent en direction de leur hôtel.

- Tu crois que c'est la chose que les guildes noires cherchent, demanda Lucy.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on ne sait jamais, souriait le rose.

- Ouais!

- Tu es vraiment nul pour t'approcher d'un animal blessé. Tu es trop brusque.

- Et toi tu gagnes leur confiance trop lentement, répliqua-t-il.

- Ils l'ont salement amoché, remarqua la constellationiste.

- Oui. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il dégage de la magie ce renard?

- Un peu.

- C'est peut-être un renard qui à la même magie que moi. Ont à la même taille, alors pourquoi pas, s'amusa Happy.

- S'il aurait la magie aila, ce renard serait déjà loin d'ici, remarqua Lucy.

Lorsqu'ils furent accueillis à l'hôtel, la réceptionniste leur dit que puisque les revenus avaient grandement diminué, le chauffage avait été arrêté avant de leur indiquer ou se trouvait leur chambre. La mage fut heureuse de trouver deux petits lits. Avant d'aller prendre un bain, la blonde soigna du mieux qu'elle put le pauvre canidé et le déposa sur son matelas. Tandis qu'elle se nettoyait, Natsu s'assit sur le sofa avec Happy. La boule de poil bleu et le chasseur de dragon regardaient la boule orange qui s'était réveillée suite aux soins qui lui avaient été prodigués.

Les trois s'observaient. L'un avait les pavillons bien aplatit, un autre changeait d'angle de vu à travers la pièce et le dernier avait un regard plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude. Le regard bleu du goupil finit par se diriger vers Happy qui volait dans la pièce pour se changer les idées. Plus le renard avait les mirettes sur le chat volant, plus celui-ci semblait curieux. Même si le couinement était seulement destiné à Happy, le chasseur de dragon l'entendit très bien. Le félin s'approcha et put se mettre à côté de l'animal sans problème. Natsu boudait dans son coin et le chat bleu le vit très rapidement.

Happy commença un monologue avec le renard et finit par parler de son meilleur ami. « Il n'est pas méchant, c'est juste qu'il est idiot. », rigola le matou. Le mage, qui écoutait, depuis le début protesta, et se leva prestement du divan. Happy ignora carrément Natsu et affirma que le mage de feu était aussi facile à mettre en colère. La tête en feu du mage indiquait sa colère contre son animal. Pourquoi disait-il autant de choses à son propos?

Un aboiement le stoppa net dans sa réflexion et celui-ci put voir un goupil bien moins effrayé devant lui qu'avant. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'approcher l'animal orangé et blanc. Celui-ci ne réagit pas du tout lorsque Natsu mit sa main sur la tête du canidé. Il se mit même à agiter un peu la queue.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy ouvrit les yeux et vit par la fenêtre que le soleil était bien haut. Elle ressentit une main chaude sur son ventre et le torse chaud de Natsu contre son dos. Elle ne l'envoya pas valser au sol, car pour une fois, celui-ci ne s'était pas introduit dans son lit sans sa permission. Elle était plutôt confortable comme cela et décida de rester un peu ainsi avant de se lever. Les minutes passèrent et semblèrent une éternité pour la demoiselle. Il était très rare d'avoir un moment de silence total avec ses amis. C'était presque impossible. Ils se faufilait toujours dans son appart pour squatter. Surtout Natsu. Elle avait beau bloquer tous les issus d'où il pourrait entrer, mais il finissait toujours chez elle avec Happy.

Après vingt minutes, la blonde finit par se lever et vit que le goupil était lui aussi réveillé. Cet hôtel servait les petits déjeuners en bas. La constellationiste ouvrit la porte et à ce moment, le canidé descendit du lit et clopina jusqu'à elle. Celle-ci lui proposa de venir manger avec elle. L'agitation de la petite bête semblait vouloir dire oui. Lucy le prit dans ses bras et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant les gars ronfler.

Natsu se réveilla peu après et se demanda où était passée son amie. Son odeur était très récente. Elle ne devait pas être très loin. Par la suite, la trace du goupil fut aussi sentie. Il se dit qu'ils était parti manger. Le mage de feu réveilla Happy et descendit en vitesse vers la salle à manger. Dès qu'il entra, celui-ci put les voir, car à part eux et les employés, il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Ils rejoignirent ceux qui étaient déjà attablés et commandaient leur repas à une servante. Natsu s'assit en face de la blonde et le félin s'installa sur la table à côté de la boule de poil. Le chasseur de dragon ne perdit pas son temps à commander, car il prit tout ce qu'il avait au menu. Le chat prit l'un des poissons dans son sac et se mit tout de suite à manger. En attendant que le repas arrive, la mage parla de la mission. Suite à leur petit déjeuner, ils devrait aller voir le maire pour lui parler de la découverte de l'animal blessé et lui demander ce qu'ils devrait faire pour le reste de la mission. Natsu se mit d'accord avec sa partenaire et le petit déjeuner fut mis sur la table.

La mage aux clés avait pris quelques crêpes et avait commandé un ragout de boulettes pour le goupil qui mangeait avec appétit. Natsu bouffait comme un glouton tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent vers la mairie. La secrétaire ne les fit pas attendre et partit dire au conseiller municipal que les mages de Fairy Tail étaient de retour. L'homme les accueillit une fois de plus et leur demandait de quoi ceux-ci voulaient parler. Natsu commença en lui disant qu'il avait mis K.O une guilde noire sans problème. Lucy continua le récit en montrant le renardeau au maire et suggéra que c'était la chose qu'ils cherchait. Pour vérifier leur idée, celui-ci proposa de laisser le goupil dans leur chambre et d'aller faire une patrouille dans les environs pour savoir comment se comportaient les mages noir face à la disparition de la petite chose. Cette idée mit fin à la rencontre.

Les mages retournèrent à leur chambre et laissèrent le blessé sur le divan. Avant de refermer la porte et de suivre un mage excité à l'idée de combattre, la blonde demanda au goupil de rester sage durant leur absence. Dès que le déclic de la poigné fut entendu, Lucy rejoignit le chasseur de dragon et son chat volant.

Le temps passait et les trois compagnons n'avaient toujours rien trouvé de suspect. Hier, à part la guilde noire, tout avait été silencieux. Aujourd'hui, les oiseaux chantaient et les animaux sortaient de leurs cachettes. L'ambiance était très agréable aux yeux de la blonde. Par contre, le mage de feu, souhaitant qu'il y ait de l'action, hurlait aux guildes noires de venir les défier s'ils osaient. La seule chose qui lui répondit fut les hurlements d'une meute de loups. Heureux d'avoir une réponse à son appel, Natsu courut vers les canidés à travers la forêt. La mage aux clés avait du mal à le suivre. Happy lui donna un coup de main, mais finit par s'épuiser et tomba au sol. Peu après cet atterrissage en catastrophe, le chasseur de dragon entendit Lucy s'enrager après Happy. Celui-ci fit demi-tour pour aller les chercher. Le sourire long de trois kilomètres de son ami parvint à calmer la constellationiste qui était en train de tenter d'arracher les moustaches du matou.

Un grand silence passa et fut interrompt par une conversation venant de l'est. Les trois s'en rapprochèrent et se cachèrent derrière des buissons. Ils purent aisément entendre la discussion entre les deux hommes louches aux côtés d'un véhicule magique.

- Alors, tu à trouvé quelque chose?

- Rien du tout. C'est comme si elle s'était envolée. Ses bestioles peuvent aisément se soigner et partir au loin. Même les jeunes spécimens sont incroyables.

- Ouais, t'a intérêt de la trouver sinon tu passeras un quart d'heure encore qu'elle.

- Se sera facile, car son très jeune âge ne lui permet pas grand-chose face à nous tous non plus.

- Dans ce cas cette bête ne doit pas être bien loin, aller dépêche!

Natsu choisit ce moment, car ils avaient collecté les informations nécessaires. C'était l'heure de la baston! Son coup de poing enflammé fit voler en éclat le carrosse de bois et le cheval, maintenant libre de ces mouvements, galopa sur le chemin de terre. Il abattit son poing dans la figure du subordonné avant de lancer un regard au chef. Celui-ci fut plus difficile à mettre au sol. Le mage noir évita son souffle et ses ailes du dragon de feu. Par la suite, il répliqua avec une décharge venant d'un bâton. Par contre, il ne vit pas Scorpio lui envoyer un jet de sable s'y fort que l'homme atterrit bien plus loin. Lucy avertit le mage de ne plus jamais revenir et de quitter cette forêt immédiatement. Ne prenant pas en compte son avertissement (ou bien trop sonné pour l'entendre), le maitre de la guilde noir fut brulé par le coup de poing que le chasseur de dragon exécuta de toutes ses forces.

Après s'être relevé, l'homme fit comme son subordonné et son cheval. Il se mit à fuir en courant. La blonde et le chat rejoignirent le mage de feu tout content de sa victoire même si le combat avait été trop court à son gout.

Le restant de la patrouille fut très calme et les mages de Fairy Tail en profitèrent pour discuter de l'évènement passé.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'ils ont dit, demanda la blonde.

- Bien sûr. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne trouvait pas quelque chose.

- Et?

- Et quoi? Je devais retenir les détails?

- Mais oui! Parfois tu es vraiment imbécile, chiala-t-elle.

- Ouais, il ne faisait que penser;à les battre, dit le matou.

- T'as parfaitement raison Happy. Comme ça, la mission pourra être terminée et on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison!

- Oui, mais, si les mages noirs reviennent par la suite, ce ne sera pas bon pour la réputation de la guilde. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils essayaient de retrouver une créature blessée d'un très jeune âge. Nous avons retrouvé un renardeau en mauvais état après que tu aies mis à terre une troupe de mages noirs. Tu vois le lien?

-…...

- Aller Natsu, se n'est pas si difficile que ça, même ton chat bleu a trouvé, encouragea Happy.

- J'ai trouvé! Ils cherchent le renardeau qu'on a caché dans la chambre.

- Exact! (Pour une fois il a compris, pensa-t-elle.) Ce dont je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il disait « elle », le sexe d'un animal importe peu à ce genre de personne non?

- Ce n'est pas notre problème, car nous avons accompli la mission!

- Ouais!

- Puisqu'il faut ramener le renardeau, on pourrait lui trouver un nom. Vous avez des idées, questionna la mage.

- Dragon!

- Saumon!

- Je crois que si vous cherchez, il n'en aura pas.

- Au juste Luce, c'est un gars ou une fille le renard?

- Ouais! Tu disais que les mages noirs disaient « elle », mais nous ne le savons pas en faite, résonna le chat.

- Avant on passe à la marie et ensuite nous vérifierons, déclara la constellationiste.

De retour à l'endroit où se trouvait le maire, ceux-ci purent lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient entendu et débarrasser. Le maitre des lieux était très content et semblait fou de joie lorsque Lucy lui dit qu'ils emmèneraient le petit animal avec eux pour le faire soigner par Wendy. Pour l'une des rares fois, ils reçurent la récompense promise et retournèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Ce fut Natsu qui entra le premier et vit le goupil dormir paisiblement là ou son amie l'avait laissé. Sa tête pendait mollement tandis que sa bouche était entrouverte et la laissait un filet de bave couler au sol. Happy entra à son tour et tenta de réveiller doucement le canidé. Le simple son de la voix du chasseur de dragon suffit à réveiller le goupil tranquillement. Dès que tout le monde fut autour de l'animal, ceux-ci vérifièrent LA question fatidique. Le mage de feu prit la petite chose et la souleva dans les airs. Malheureusement pour lui, le goupil avait eu le réflexe de mettre sa queue entre ses deux pattes et d'aboyer aussi fort qu'une Lucy qui se réveillait avant de le mordre aussi fortement qu'un Lucy kick. « Il me fait penser à Lucy et à sa pudeur. », fit Happy en observant son meilleur ami étendu sur le plancher en se prenant les oreilles. Même s'il était au sol, il confirma les dires de Happy.

Pour ne pas à avoir à souffrir comme le chasseur de dragon, la mage aux clés décida d'indiquer des réponses que celui-ci pourrait donner avec son corps puisque les renards ne pouvaient pas parler. « Pour dire oui, tu n'a qu'à agiter la queue et pour dire non, baissent les oreilles. Compris? » En guise de réponse, le renardeau fit frétiller son appendice. Il avait parfaitement compris le principe. Lucy commença son questionnaire par la question la plus importante du moment. Ce n'était pas un mâle.

Par la suite, la blonde lui chercha un nom pendant que les gars lui posaient toute sorte de questions. Trente minutes s'écoulèrent. La fille avait pris une feuille et avait fait une liste de noms féminins. Les gars avaient rigolé tout le long, se qui lui avait un peu compliqué la tâche. Elle les interrompt et proposa plusieurs noms à la renarde : Maggie, Isabelle, Janine, Sara, Éva, Clara, Rose, Camille, Mina, Cristal et même Lucie (j'avais plus d'idée MDR), le renardeau avait toujours les oreilles aplatit. « C'est peut-être trop féminin à son gout. », suggéra le matou. C'est alors que Natsu eut une idée. Foxy. Contrairement à Lucy, il n'avait pas été cherché très loin, mais l'agitation de sa queue fit la différence. Le garçon assis au sol montra sa main en s'écriant « Tape-là! » au goupil et celle-ci mit sa patte dedans. Puis, Happy lui offrit un poisson. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un acceptait volontiers de le prendre et de le manger.

Puisque la mission était terminée, ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour se diriger vers la gare. Lucy partit prendre des billets. Durant leur chemin, Foxy semblait nerveuse et essayait de se cacher de la vue du peu de gens autour d'eux. Les mages qui l'avaient pourchassée la terrifiaient encore. C'est ainsi que le goupil attendait qu'ils soient arrivés dans le train pour sortir de sa cachette : le sac à dos de Natsu. De toute façon, elle avait du mal a les suivre à cause de sa patte. Le mage de feu et les deux boules de poils attendaient que la constellationiste revienne avec les billets nécessaires.

Le chasseur de dragon se plaignit avant d'embarquer, car il fut convaincu par la mage qui l'invita à mettre sa tête sur ses genoux. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la cabine. Natsu déposa son sac sur le siège en avant d'eux et finit dans la même position qu'à la venue. Il n'était même pas encore décoller que celui-ci était déjà a moitié mort. Happy dut aider la renarde, car le manque d'air commençait à se faire sentir. Le chat et le goupil s'assirent sur la table et observèrent les deux humains. Deux regards distinctifs observaient les yeux chocolat de la mage aux clés. L'un était rieur tandis que l'autre semblait être marqué d'un point d'interrogation à l'intérieur. Le moyen de transport partit, mais le rose n'en fit pas trop de cas.

Le renardeau se mit à trembler. Les secousses et les mouvements de leur wagon la rendaient nerveuse. Celle-ci tremblait de peur. Le matou la réconforta tandis que la blonde caressa les cheveux roses du mage de feu en train de gémir. Les minutes passèrent et le mage s'endormit et le goupil s'était calmé. Même si elle s'était calmée, Foxy tremblait toujours. Inquiète, la fille prit la température de son corps avec la main qui n'était pas occupée et remarqua que celui-ci était un peu froid. Son front, lui, était brulant. Le goupil n'allait pas bien. Devait-elle réchauffer son corps, ou bien refroidir sa tête? La solution la plus rapide était de la réchauffer avec Natsu et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas de glace. La mage demanda a Happy de prendre la couverture de son ami et de la déposer sur le dos du mage de feu. Cette fois-ci, le chat bleu fit ce qu'elle dit sans rien dire sauf qu'il lui envoya qu'ils étaient très mignons, elle et lui.

Elle aurait bien voulu lui arracher les moustaches, mais se retrouva une fois de plus coincée avec une personne endormie sur ses genoux. Son dilemme était deux fois plus grand. Si elle se levait, Natsu se réveillerait et réveillerait Foxy par la suite et si elle criait, les deux se lèveraient en même temps. Il était vrai qu'elle l'aimait, mais lui ne devait probablement pas être aux même nivaux. Il n'était que des amis et après tout, comprenait-il vraiment ce qu'était l'amour?

Le trajet se déroula à peu près de la même façon, sauf que cette fois-ci l'état de la blessée inquiétait la mage et le chat. Sa température corporelle était en constant changement. Environ toutes les heures, le matou la changeait de place, car son état passait de trop chaud à trop froid. Dès qu'ils arriveraient, Lucy l'emmènerait voir Wendy. Seul le chasseur de dragon put dormir. Les six heures passèrent bien plus lentement que ce que Lucy espèrerait. Durant tout ce temps, elle flattait la tête du rose et lançait des regards noirs au petit exceed dès qu'il avait un regard rieur. Entre ce petit manège, l'état instable du renardeau les préoccupait.

Le train s'arrêta enfin à la destination des mages : Magnolia. Aussi tôt que la blonde réveilla Natsu, celui-ci sourira et descendit le plus vite possible de leur wagon. Lorsque le chasseur de dragon vit l'état de Foxy dans les bras de son équipière, il se mit en route avec la blonde vers la guilde. À cette heure-ci, Wendy s'y trouvait probablement. Leur course effrénée les mena dans le bâtiment et Natsu ouvrit la porte. (La défoncer serait plus juste.) « Yo les nazes, je n'ai pas le temps, où est Wendy! » cria-t-il avec un regard préoccupé. La jeune fille au cheveu bleu et sa chatte sortirent du lot pour le questionner sur les évènements passés.

Dès qu'elle vit le petit animal recouvert de bandages, la langue pendante et le souffle court, la mage céleste emmena la constellationiste vers l'infirmerie. Les autres posèrent leurs questions au mage de feu qui leur cria de se taire avant que sa tête explose. Il leur raconta tout le récit avec l'aide de Happy et demanda au maitre s'il existait des animaux capables de contrôler la magie. Assis sur le comptoir du bar, celui-ci réfléchit un peu avant de demander à Levy de fouiller dans la section de mythologie de la bibliothèque. Par la suite, il expliqua à ses enfants que certaines créatures avaient le pouvoir de contrôler la magie. Certains pouvaient même rivaliser avec les dragons. Il qu'une bête appartiennent a l'une des bonnes lignés pour qu'elle puisse diriger la magie. C'était tout ce dont il savait.

Grey vint se joindre à la conversation, mais cela dégénéra et vira en bagarre générale. Le gâteau aux fraises d'Erza fit un vol plané avant de s'écraser au sol. Tout se stoppa et tous les regards étaient fixés sur la pâtisserie. Le pire avait été commis. « Qui est le responsable de cet acte!? » demanda une aura noire. Tout le monde pointa l'adversaire qu'il avait devant lui. Ils passèrent un sale quart d'heure.

Lucy sortit de l'infirmerie et annonça le diagnostic de la mage céleste encore en train de la soigner. Ses blessures physiques allaient guérir, mais un étrange mal rongeait la magie à l'intérieur. C'était comme si le goupil avait trop de magie pour son niveaux et c'était très instable. Même que la blonde a vu des filets d'énergie s'évaporer dans les airs. Dès que Wendy aurait terminé de soigner ses blessures corporelles, elle irait voir Poliussica pour des conseils. Durant tout ce temps, personne n'avait piper mot. Macarof les rassura que dès que la mage des mots trouverait un éclaircissement au sujet de leur nouvelle amie, ils pourraient trouver une solution.


	4. Chapter 4

La mage céleste eut terminer un peu plus tard et descendit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir les garçons tenter de se rétablir de leur face à face avec une Erza en colère. Les filles discutait au bar avec Mirajane. Cétait l'endroit parfais pour donner des nouvelles de la patiente.

Levy n'était toujours pas revenue. Lucy était ravie de voir Wendy et elle s'installa sur un tabouret. L'état du goupil était stable, mais les coups de chaleurs et de frissons l'inquiètait. Après un bon verre du jus d'orange, la jeune fille décolla avec Carla pour récolter des informations chez Poliussyca. Avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte, la blonde lui demanda si ils pouvait aller la voir. Wendy ni voyait aucun problème. Sitôt que ces paroles furent dites, le chasseur de dragon se leva et entraina son équipière vers l'infirmerie. Ils était suivit par quelques membres de la guilde qui était curieux de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

La porte se fit presque défoncer par Natsu et fut suivit par les autres : Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Jubia, Elfman et Cana. La petite bête fut très surprise de voir autan de gens et se fit le plus petit possible. La mage aux armures tomba sous le charme et s'appocha, se qui n'eut que l'effet de rendre les oreilles du goupil très basses. Remarquant la peur de la petite boule de poil, elle s'en voulut et demanda a Foxy de la frapper. Ce comportement étrange de la fille aux cheveux rouge attisa la curiosité de la renarde. Celle-ci se raprocha et marcha aisément vers la chevalière car ses blessures était guérie. Heureuse d'être pardonné, Erza tenta de caresser le canidé et réussit avec facilité.

Cana demanda au mage de glace de se rabiller. Une fois de plus, il s'était désapper sans même sans rendre compte. Il ne trouva pas son chandail. La cause était très simple : Foxy avait descendut du lit et l'avait trouvé. Elle le tenait dans sa geule et sa queue battait l'air. Son regard voulait tout dire : vient le chercher. Grey poursuivit le petit animal dans la pièce. Il ne prit pas trop de temps car l'espace pour échapper a quelqu'un manquait. Tout le monde riait. Le mage attrapa Foxy par le ventre et la souleva de terre. Elle lui rendit son vêtement et fit une tête de chiot. Il ne put résister et lui pardonna.

Se fut au tour de Lisanna et celle-ci fut très bien reçu par l'estime du goupil. Elle commença par présenter sa main pour que la renarde puisse retenir son odeur et mit sa main sur sa fourrure orange. La craquante boule de poil finit par se mettre sur les genoux de la blanche qui s'était assise un peu plus tôt. La transformiste la pris dans ses bras pour la passer à Cana. Elle salua le goupil et reçu un petit couinement affectif en retour. Foxy semblait trouver son odeur curieuse car depuis le début elle la reniflait et penchait la tête. Même si le renardeau avait la tête entre les deux mains de la mage aux cartes, celle-ci put entendre Elfman dire qu'elle était un homme.

Foxy gigota assez pour que Cana la lâche et elle se dirigea vers le colosse qui se tenait devant. Même si sa tête était levé vers le ciel, le visage de l'homme virile ne restait qu'une ombre. Le géant s'acroupit et mit sa main au sol. Elle put monter dessus et pus enfin aperçevoir Elfman. Le goupil tenait dans la main de l'homme. L'un de ses doigts passa le long de la colonne de la boule de poils. Soudain, la renarde se mit à frissonner.

Elle se retourna dans la paume et vit que le mage de feu n'était pas très loin. Celle-ci prit son élan et sauta vers le cou de Natsu. Surpris par cette masse froide et velu, le chasseur de dragon prit la petite bête dans ses bras et l'observa. Ses tremblements ne cessait pas. Alors il la mit dans son épaule, là ou elle se colla le plus possible. Le mage de glace ria de la position de son « ennemi » et le traita de chauffage ambulant.

- Tu me chercher le congélo!?

- Exactement l'alumette!

- Les gars, cria la mage aux cheveux rouges

- On est amis!

- C'est mieux comme sa.

Personne ne put continuer la conversation car Levy entra prestement avec le souffle court. Les quelques mots qu'elle prononça furent très mélangeant. Lucy lui demanda de se calmer et de lui expliquer se qu'elle avait trouvé dans le livre qu'elle tenait. Celle-ci s'assit et entrprit de chercher les marques-pages qu'elle avait laissé à l'intérieur. Avant de commencer, la mage aux mots leur expliqua que le goupil ici présent était peut-être un animal aussi rare qu'un dragon.

Elle lut les pages contenant les informations les plus éssentielles.

Un groupe d'animaux se faisait appeler Kitsunes. C'était des créatures, qui, avec un certain âge, pouvait battre un dragon et arriver à égalité. Ceux-ci pouvait vivre pandant près de milles longues années et possèdait trois types de magie en eux. Ils pouvait aussi prendre une forme humaine. Les guildes noires, voulant contrôler ses bêtes, capturèrent la plupart d'entres eux. Ceux qui avait le culot de faire cela ne ressortait jamais vivant car ces créatures les détruisait. Par la suite, les renards capturés moururent ronger par la haine et la tristesse. La quantité restante qu'il restait s'était caché de l'humanité et avait apparament ressortit.

Pour vérifier son hypothèse, Levy demanda a la renarde si elle pouvait prendre sa forme humaine. Même si le goupil avait compris de quoi la mage parlait, elle baissa les oreilles et couina. Elle lui demanda pourquoi, mais le silence qui règnait les fit réfléchir un peu. C'était un animal, mais si elle se transformerait, tout le monde pourrait la voir nue puissque sa fourrure partirait avec. Tout le monde sauf Natsu avait comprit. Lucy et Cana décidèrent d'aller lui chercher de quoi se changer.

Les autres décidèrent de tenter de faire comprendre au mage qui réchauffait Foxy pourquoi la renarde ne voulait pas se transformer devant eux. C'était peine perdu car il pensait que dans cette forme, tout le monde la voyait nue. Sa logique lui disait que d'une forme où d'une autre, cela ne changait pas grand chose.

Dès que Grey lui fit rappeler que son équipière était elle aussi une fille et que les filles se ressemblaient, le mage de feu put enfin comprendre un tout petit peu plus. Au bon nombre de fois qu'il était entré dans la salle de bain sans cogner à la porte et que Lucy lui avait envoyé quelques choses en pleine tronche, il ne tenta plus de répliquer que celui-ci n'avait rien compris de peur de comprendre par la force avec Erza.

La blonde et l'alcoolique revinrent avec plusieurs robes et sous-vêtements puisqu'elle ne savait pas de qu'elle taille la renarde allait être. Ils la laissèrent aller à la salle de bain qui était en face du lit avec les vêtements et patientèrent. La poignée de la porte bougea et tout le monde observait avec attention. Une petite fille en sortit. Sa coupe de cheveux orange lui donnait un air de garçon, mais faisait ressortir ses grands yeux saphir. Elle faisait une demie-tête de moins que Wendy. Sa robe bleu et blanche lui allait à merveille. Ces oreilles et sa queue étaient toujours là. Le petit bonjour qu'elle fit aux gens présent dans la salle mit un sourire à tout le monde.

Sous les yeux ébahis des mages, Foxy s'installa à côté de Levy qui commença à lui poser quelques questions. À commencer par son vrai nom.

- Eh bien, Natsu n'était vraiment pas loin, car mon nom c'est Roxy, fit-elle d'un air gêné.

- D'accord, et quel âge tu as?

- 14 ans.

- Je ne parle pas de ton apparence humaine, ce livre indique que même en ayant mille ans vous ressemblez à de jeunes adultes.

- Je viens de te le dire, j'ai 14 ans.

- Donc, tu n'es qu'un...

- Un bébé, je le sais. Il me reste trop de choses à apprendre.

Pour eux, une fille qui avait à peu près l'âge de Wendy restait une adolescente même s'il lui restait plus de 900 ans à vivre. Avant de continuer, la petite fée bleue promena ses mains dans le vieux livre et lues un peu. Levy lui posa une question que seule elle en connaissait la raison. Elle n'avait pas terminé de s'entrainer, alors pourquoi avait-elle quitté sa mère. Avant que la renarde ne réponde, la mage aux mots expliqua aux autres que les parents entrainaient leurs enfants pendant au moins 25 ans, si ce n'était pas plus. Elle devait leur raconter son histoire. Peut-être qu'ils l'aideraient dans sa quête. Roxy commença un long monologue.

« Il y a deux ans, ma maman est morte pour me protéger d'une guilde noire qui avait découvert notre cachette. Avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, elle m'a demandé de trouver le fils de son meilleur ami, car celui-ci était parti. Ce garçon avait la force de m'entrainer. Je lui ai promis et elle, elle m'a promis que si je restais avec lui je trouverais enfin le bonheur. Cela fait deux ans que je cherche et je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ni qui il est. »

Erza la réconforta et lui demanda si sa mère lui avait raconté des histoires sur son ami. Lorsque les autres se rendirent compte que la mage aux cheveux rouge voulait l'aider, ils encouragèrent le goupil. Avec un peu d'hésitation, elle continua à parler à ces gens qui semblaient si chaleureux. Comme une famille unie.

« Elle me disait toujours qu'il était énorme! Son rugissement pouvait effrayer les plus grandes armées d'homme et qu'il pouvait parcourir de très grandes distances en volant. » À ces mots, le chasseur de dragon l'incita de lui donner plus de détails et se fit beaucoup plus attentif. Son regard ne rassura pas les gens qui étaient autour. Il était très sérieux. « Elle me disait toujours que' il pouvait ravager une forêt entière avec son souffle. La plupart des attaques physiques ne lui faisaient pas grand-chose, car tout son corps était blindé. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait une écaille rouge, ma maman se disait que.. » Le mage aux cheveux rose l'interrompit en lui demandant si elle connaissait son nom. Le visage du garçon l'effraya un peu, mais elle lui répondit. « Je ne sais plus vraiment. Atteint pour voir. Ignoble, Ignitus heum... Ignare... cela ressemblait à cela. Je crois. » Ils purent tous voir le visage que Natsu faisait : les yeux tout ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Pour une fois, même lui avait compris quelque chose. Celui-ci cria le nom de son père et la petite leva les oreilles avant de confirmer que c'était le nom qu'elle cherchait depuis tout à l'heure.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour a tous et voici le chapitre cinq. hier j'ai remarqué que le 4 n'était pas complet et je lai ajusté, aller voir la fin du chapitre 4 avant de lire celui-ci. merci de votre compréension.

Cela fit un énorme choc à tout le monde. Cette petite fille cherchait Natsu depuis deux ans et le trouve par hasard. Lorsque le chasseur de dragon en question lui dit qu'il est le fils d'Ignir, ses yeux se mettent à perler. Roxy se met à pleurer et le rose lui demande ce qu'il y a. Elle est tout simplement heureuse. Heureuse d'atteindre son but, car son mal pourrait enfin disparaitre. Ses deux années ont été très difficiles pour elle. Plein de guildes noires la poursuivaient et sa magie l'empêchait de dormir sur ces lauriers. Par la suite, celle-ci se calma et expliqua aux gens dans la pièce son problème. Même si sa magie était puissante, elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler. Roxy regarda les yeux de Natsu et lui demanda de l'entrainer.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Tu utilises la magie du dragon de feu et lorsque je serai à ton niveau je pourrai rivaliser avec toi.

- Toi aussi tu utilises la magie de feu, questionna le garçon en allumant son poing.

- Oui! Regarde-moi bien et tu vas voir.

Elle tendit la main comme le faisait Natsu et se concentra, mais rien n'apparaissait. Une odeur de brulé emplit la pièce. Tout le monde voulut l'avertir, mais elle les faisait taire pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer. Se rendant compte qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle se retourna et vit une chose atroce. « Ma queue est en feu! » cria-t-elle avant de courir et rouler sur le sol. Juba intervint en l'arrosant en entier tandis que les crétins de feu et de glace se tordaient de rire. La queue roussit et le corps mouillé, la renarde se releva. En voyant les deux nigauds, elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Ces larmes étaient amères due à la tristesse qu'elle avait.

Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû les embêter avec son problème à voix haute. À ces mots, le chasseur de dragon stoppa net sa rigolade et fixa la petite fille aux cheveux orange. Il mit sa main sur son crâne et lui lança un sourire de trois kilomètres. Son sourire. « Pour moi tu fais déjà partie de ma famille. » À cette phrase, ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Les uns après les autres, ils dirent tous qu'ils étaient du même avis. Suite à cela, Lisanna déclara que c'était l'heure du câlin de groupe. Cette action fit renaitre le sourire du goupil au centre de cet attention. Par la suite, Elfman l'assit sur son épaule et déclara que c'était une belle occasion pour une fête.

Heureux de cela, tout le monde descendit en bas. Natsu fut le premier en bas qui déclara au maitre qu'il y avait une nouvelle dans la guilde. Il se fit écraser par un poing géant. « Et où est-elle cette petite? » La petite en question descendit de son perchoir pour le rejoindre.

- Dis-moi, ma chère, quelle magie tu as.

Elle hésita un peu et se lança pour ne pas le fâcher.

- Vu mes origines, j'en ai trois. Le feu, la création corporelle et le chant, mais je ne suis pas très doué avec le feu et j'ai perdu mon collier pour ma magie de chant.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu peux venir. N'importe qui peut s'améliorer, lui rassura Macarof.

Soudain, Mirajane demanda au vieux qu'elle était ses intentions en lui posant cette question. Il voulait vérifier comment son cœur la dictait. Par la suite il continua avec une dernière question. « Que veux-tu accomplir avec la guilde? » Sa réponse toucha tous ceux qui avaient écouté depuis le début. Respecter la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère. Le maitre décida de faire une fête pour son arrivée. Tout le monde était heureux de cette nouvelle.

Une heure plus tard, l'alcool coulait à flots pour certains tandis que d'autres s'amusaient de diverses façons. Natsu et Gray se battaient, les filles discutaient au bar, Gajeel tentait de réchauffer l'atmosphère en jouant de la guitare. Roxy avait trouvé et caché les vêtements du mage de glace un peu partout dans la guilde et avait donné son caleçon à Juvia en guise de remerciement. La mage d'eau s'évanouit. Le chasseur de dragon d'acier finit par recevoir du feu et de la glace en pleine tronche. Celui-ci lança un coup de poing en acier qui atteignit Jett qui accusa Droy qui renversa Wakaba qui fit tomber le gâteau favori de la chevalière aux cheveux rouges. Juste en voyant son regard noir et son armure aux ailes noires, ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir.

La petite renarde s'approcha des filles et s'assit entre Lucy et Levy tout en essayant de ne pas s'écrouler sous sa propre chaleur. Wendy put mettre fin à ce petit contretemps dérangeant, car elle fut de retour avec Carla. Elle lui tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide dans les tontes de bleus. Elle lui expliqua qu'avec cela elle ne souffrirait plus de changements de températures. Le goupil ouvrit la fiole et renifla. L'odeur n'était pas trop forte. Celle-ci l'avala d'une traite avant de déclarer que le gout serait meilleur avec des mures. L'effet fut presque immédiat et sa température revint à la normale. C'est avec un énorme sourire, queue frétillante et un énorme calin qu'elle remercia la mage céleste. C'était la première fois en deux longues années qu'elle n'avait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Les quatre filles et la chatte commencèrent une discussion.

- Votre guilde est-elle toujours aussi bruyante et euh... comme ça, demanda la nouvelle en désignant la bagarre générale.

- Presque et ce n'est pas près de changer, fit Levy, et si tu nous montrerais tes deux autres magies?

- Je peux bien vous montrer ma magie de transformation corporelle, mais celle de chant je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi, questionna la chasseuse de dragon.

- J'ai perdu le collier qui contenait tout les morceaux que j'avais en mémoire. Je ne pouvais pas retenir plus de cinq morceaux par moi-même et j'ai tout mis à l'intérieur.

- Et tu peux surement en faire un autre.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien informé avec ce livre, bien sûr que je peux. Cela me prend de petites lacrimas de stockage de mémoire et le tour est joué.

- On peut voir une démonstration de ce que tu peux faire en ce moment, s'exclama la blonde.

- D'accord.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et grimpa sur l'une des tables encore debout. « Les ailes flottantes! » s'exclama-t-elle. Une lueur bleue apparut dans son dos et une petite paire d'ailes bleutées se colla à la jeune fille. De la magie Aera. Elles pensèrent toutes à cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse apparaitre de longues griffes rouges à ces doigts. Ses deux tours disparurent et une lueur verte modifia sa queue. « Bouclier mouvant! » Celle-ci était devenue plus plate et large. Avec la couleur et la nouvelle texture de sa queue, on aurait dit une queue de reptile. Au même moment, un verre vola dans les airs dans sa direction. C'était une mauvaise idée de se mettre en pleins milieux d'une bagarre générale. Roxy bloqua le verre, mais par la suite, elle ne put bloquer Vegeta (vous savez, celui qui danse toujours dans une combinaison noire) et le reçu en pleine tronche.

Elle se releva et une nouvelle lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Ses ailes refirent surface et elle s'envola avec lui même s'il était carrément sonné. Dès que celle-ci put voir l'ensemble du champ de bataille, elle cria pour attirer l'attention. Pour une petite, elle en avait de la voix. La renarde réussit à avoir le regard de tout le monde. Rares étaient les personnes qui avaient ce pouvoir. « Quel conard m'a lancé ce crétin! » demanda-t-elle. Personne ne réagit. Elle déclara que si le coupable de cet acte ne se montrait pas, elle allait chaque soir entrer dans la maison de l'un d'eux et faire les pires choses possible. Dans une entente sans mots, tout le monde pointa ceux qui avaient commencé cette pagaille : le glaçon et l'allumette. Puisqu'elle avait eu sa réponse, elle lança Vegeta sur les deux idiots en question et repartit s'assoir au bar. Erza admira son talent caché. Même si la bataille n'avait pas cessé, elle les avait arrêtés au moins une minute et demie.

Finalement, elles continuèrent un peu leur conversation sur la magie que le goupil possédait. Roxy maitrisait que ces trois transformations. Il y en avait des centaines d'autres, voire des milliers. Chaque couleur désignait le type de chaque arme. Bleu était neutre et disparaissait s'il était blessé. Rouge servait pour les attaques et s'en allait si quelque chose se cassait. Vert servait à la défense et perforait si les attaques étaient trop fortes. Il était cinq heures lorsque la blonde décida de retourner chez elle. La renarde lui demanda si elle pouvait la suivre et Lucy n'y voyait aucun problème. Sur le chemin du retour :

- Comment fais-tu pour te transformer en renard sans magie?

- C'est heum... Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que ma maman pouvait parler même sous cette forme. Ce que je ne sais pas encore faire.

- Levy m'a raconté qu'a chaque centaine d'années, il y a une nouvelle queue qui apparait.

- Il y a aussi la possibilité d'en obtenir une autre si tu deviens plus fort! Elle avait tout de même raison.

- Je peux te demander combien ta mère en avait.

- Oui! Cinq et le maximum c'est neuf, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- j'espère que je ne te rends pas triste en parlant d'elle.

- Eh bien, elle m'a demandé de garder le sourire quand je parle d'elle. Et puis, je ne peux pas la faire revenir même si je pleure. En étant heureuse, je ne salis pas sa mémoire.

Son sourire était là. Ces oreilles ne pouvaient pas cacher son humeur puisqu'elles avaient légèrement baissé. Le goupil mit fin à la discussion en prenant une forme totalement animale. « Il est mignon ton petit chien et fais attention pour ne pas tomber à l'eau! » La mage remercia le navigateur qui voguait dans le canal et entra dans le hall, toujours suivi par la petite boule de poil. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et « Qu'est-ce que vous faite chez moi! » demanda-t-elle plus très surprise depuis le temps.

Le mage de feu et son chat étaient encore entrés même si elle avait bloqué tous les issus possibles. Ça, c'était de la magie. Aucun des deux ne lui répondit. Le premier lui demanda comment elle allait et le second lui demanda si elle avait acheté du poisson pour lui. Ils purent recevoir une bosse à la tête et par la suite, la constellationiste souhaita la biévenue à Roxy. Suite à cela, le renardeau se mit à fouiner dans chacune des pièces. Natsu espérait que celle-ci ne découvre pas leur entrée secrète et qu'elles le disent à Lucy. En parlant d'elle, la mage était parti vers la cuisine.

En sentant que l'odeur de la sauce, il devina qu'ils allaient manger des pâtes. La boule de poil orange finit sa petite visite et se retransforma devant le jeune mage. Un grand « POOF » ainsi que de la fumée fit plus d'effets. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, la fillette était toujours en vêtement. Happy la questionna sur ce sujet. « Chaque fois que je me change, mes vêtements restent avec moi d'une certaine manière et reviennent par la suite. En fait, la semaine dernière j'ai dû faire croire à une guilde noire que je m'étais lancée du haut d'une falaise. Alors j'ai pris mes vêtements et je les ai rembourrer. Par la suite je l'ai laissé tomber sur une corniche. Ils ont cru que j'étais morte, mais ils ont repêché mon faux cadavre et se sont rendu compte de la supercherie. C'est ainsi que j'ai perdu mes vêtements. »

Ils étaient tous les trois assis et le monstre à l'intérieur d'eux se fit entendre. Le gargouillement le plus puissant était celui de Natsu. Qui pourrait battre un glouton comme lui. Après ce concours, la renarde demanda au chasseur de dragon quand l'entrainement pourrait commencer. Celui-ci proposa de commencer dès demain. Les oreilles et les bras bien dressés ainsi que sa queue frétillante indiqua clairement qu'elle était très contente de cette nouvelle. Lucy arriva avec le repas et ils purent manger. L'air joyeux du goupil intéressa la blonde. Entre deux bouchées de spaghettis, Roxy annonça que son entrainement commencerait demain. « Che mon uchis, v' en auhai nas n'auve. » (C'est bon Lucy, t'en aurais pas d'autres.) Au lieu de se centrer sur les paroles incompréhensibles de Natsu, elle se référa auprès de son assiette vide. Celle-ci lui dit qu'il en restait plein dans les chaudrons et qu'il pouvait aller se servir. Même si le rosé marmonna la bouche pleine, tout le monde put savoir que c'était un remerciement. Il disparut dans l'autre pièce.

L'orangée demanda à la constellationiste si elle aurait d'autres vêtements, car chaque fois que sa queue battait l'air, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait voir sa culotte. Lucy n'avait pas vraiment de vêtements pour une personne de cette taille, alors elle appela Viergo.

- Est-ce que je dois recevoir une punition, princesse.

- Mais non! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Il faudrait que tu trouves des vêtements à sa taille, fit la blonde en regardant le goupil sous sa forme humaine.

- Princesse, dois-je tenir compte de son appendice?

- Ce serait très bien, confirma Roxy.

- Alors, donnez-moi cinq minutes, fit la vierge avant de retourner dans son monde.

- C'est donc la magie que tu utilises. Intéressant. Tu as d'autres amis comme ça?!

La mage fut très touché lorsque la renarde avait dit que c'était des amis et non des serviteurs. Par la suite, elle énuméra toutes les clés qu'elle avait. La jeune ne les reteint pas toutes, mais fit de son mieux. Natsu fit interruption avec Happy qui l'avait suivi et se réinstallèrent à la table. Viergo refit apparition et donna une pile de vêtements au jeune goupil avant de demander à Lucy si elle devait recevoir une punition. La mage soupira et la renvoya. La petite, sous une tonne de linges, questionna la blonde si elle pouvait prendre une douche. Il était vrai que même le nez de Lucy pouvait sentir son odeur de chien mouillé. La constellationiste accepta sa demande et le goupil partit vers la salle de bain. Suite à cela, la mage ramassa la vaisselle et commença à la nettoyer.

Natsu fit interruption et se joignit à elle. Depuis quand il m'aide a faire cela. C'était la pensée de la blonde. Le mage de feu dit que Happy était parti voir Carla et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Cela la rassura un peu, mais une autre pensée se forma dans sa tête. Il était seul. Depuis que Mirajane l'avait embarqué dans son histoire et que le chasseur de dragon lui avait demandé de sortir Viergo, elle n'était plus sure de ces sentiments. Le cerveau de son ami devait surement être très en retard sur ce sujet. Il la considérait comme une amie et rien de plus. Sa réflexion fut stoppée par le mage en question qui avait remarqué qu'elle était dans la lune. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Je pensais juste à une chose. » Fit-elle un peu rouge. Celui-ci lui demanda si elle était sure, car il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait de la fièvre avec ce teint. La paume chaude de Natsu la fit encore plus rougir. « Avec ta magie tu peux pas vraiment savoir si j'ai mal à la tête. » Argumenta-t-elle en espérant qu'il l'enlèverait. C'est ce qu'il fit et lui demanda pardon avec son sourire.

La tête de Roxy apparue au pas de la pièce et en voyant les deux mages, elle leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. Le mage de feu lui expliqua la situation comme il le voyait et se fit traiter d'idiot sans en avoir la raison. « Même son nez est aveugle. Il n'est même pas capable de sentir la gêne qu'elle a, pourtant c'est évident même avec les yeux. » Remarqua la renarde dans sa tête. En voyant la constellationiste dans un pauvre état mental, elle changea de sujet. Le goupil capta son attention et lui demanda si elle pouvait dormir ici puisqu'elle n'avait nulle autre part où dormir. La blonde ne refusa pas et lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de place. Roxy rétorqua que celle-ci n'avait pas à s'en faire et qu'elle dormirait sur le sofa. Pour mieux discuter avec la mage aux clés, elle demanda au mage de feu de quitter l'endroit et de retrouver son exceed. La réponse qu'il obtint après avoir questionné la renarde fut qu'il était trop bruyant pour une personne avec un mal de tête et que Lucy devait se reposer pour être en forme demain.

Le crétin goba tout se que Roxy et leur dit à demain avec un sourire de trois kilomètres. Il sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit sur le sol dur et froid. Happy n'avait pas ralenti sa chute et il s'était écrasé au sol.


	6. Chapter 6

La jeune s'était mise en pyjamas bleus et pleins de petites étoiles jaunes. Pour qu'elle puisse bien dormir, Lucy avait mis un matelas sur le sol de sa chambre. Il restait encore beaucoup de temps avant que la fatigue ne les emporte, donc elles discutèrent sur le lit de la blonde. Roxy lança une question qui la chiffonnait depuis peu : pourquoi la gène l'emportait lorsque Natsu était trop près? À ce questionnement, la constellationiste rougit et lui répondit simplement qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. La renarde ne la crut pas une seconde, mais n'en parla plus. Par la suite, elle changea de sujet en voulant savoir laquelle de ces aventures avait été le plus génial.

Au lieu de faire un choix, la mage aux clés lui raconta chacune de ses histoires. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Lucy lui demanda quelles étaient les siennes. Le goupil lui raconta les pires fois où elle avait dû échapper à des poursuivants de toutes sortes. Les ruses qu'elle utilisait pour se sortir d'un pétrin ne marchaient pas toujours. Il y avait même quelques fois où celle-ci avait été capturée. Une fois que la nuit fut bien tombée, les deux filles allèrent se coucher.

Roxy dormait paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit la réveille. Une ombre était entrée dans l'appartement. Elle voulut crier, mais ne le fit pas en se rendant compte que ce n'était que Natsu et Happy. Le rose lui demanda de dormir, car ils allaient commencer dès le lendemain matin. Sa queue s'agita et en guise de réponse, elle se recoucha. Avant que celle-ci ne retombe dans le pays des rêves, elle sentit une petite masse se coucher à côté d'elle, mais n'y fit pas attention.

Le lendemain matin, un énorme cri résonna dans les oreilles du goupil. Elle sortit de son sommeil et se mit à genoux pour savoir ce qui se passait. Le corps du mage de feu frôla ses oreilles et alla se cogner contre le mur. « Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit! » cria Lucy. Pour une fois que le chat ne s'était pas fait donner de coup de pied, celui-ci sourit et souhaita un bon matin à la constellationiste. Apparament, elle s'était levée du mauvais pied. Le matou subit le même sort que son maitre. « Pourquoi t'es aussi ronchonne le matin? » demanda le mage. Lucy répondit à sa question en criant : « Parce que vous vous infiltrez toujours chez moi! Dans mon lit en plus! » Natsu la trouva très bizarre.

Le mage de feu oublia se qu'y s'était produit et dit a la mage qu'il avait faim. Le chat bleu, quant à lui, alla directement dans le frigo pour aller prendre un poisson, car jamais il n'en manquait dans celui de Lucy. Le silence qui s'était installé fut coupé par un énorme grondement. Étonnée de voir le rose ainsi, la constellationiste demanda au mage de feu si c'était lui. Sa réponse fut claire : non. Les fines oreilles de Natsu se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce. La renarde fit un grand sourire et avoua que c'était elle. Happy, qui était retourné dans la chambre, trouvait que Roxy était encore plus bruyante que Natsu lorsque la faim l'emportait. Pour se défendre, celle-ci leur dit qu'elle avait été repérée plusieurs fois à cause de sa faim. Tout le monde, même Natsu, pensa que si elle avait un appétit plus grand que le rose, c'était un trou noir. « Et si vous faisiez une compétition pour savoir qui mange le plus! » dit l'exceed.

Lucy réagit à cet instant et refusa de faire cela chez elle où son réfrigérateur allait être vide. Malgré tout, elle fit le déjeuner pour ces invités. Happy continua de manger son poisson, Natsu bouffa ce que la constellationiste lui donnait et Roxy avala une crème de cèleri et la boite de biscuits soda. Lorsque le mage aux cheveux roses eut fini son festin... euh... son repas. Il demanda au goupil si elle était prête. Après une courte réflexion, elle agita tous les membres de son corps et déclara que celle-ci était plus que prête pour son entrainement.

- Ça ne va pas être du gâteau, lui dit le mage de feu.

- Alors j'en ferais de la tarte!

- Lorsque tu auras terminé, tu sentiras le poisson pourri.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais me rouler dans la farine avant de prendre un bain d'h...

- AVEZ-VOUS FINIT DE FAIRE DES RECETTES, cria Lucy, je crois que je vais vous suivre, car je n'ai pas envie que tu la blesses. De plus tu fais plus de bêtises qu'un enfant de huit ans, Natsu.

- AYE!

- Super! Lucy vient avec nous! Vous venez?

Ils quittèrent l'appartement de la blonde et allèrent vers le coin de pêche du chasseur de dragon et du chat volant. Une fois redut là-bas, le mage et son apprentie commencèrent. La première chose que dit le mage aux cheveux roses fut : « Par où un entrainement. Commence? ». Il était vrai que Natsu était un mage utilisant le feu, mais avait-il les compétences mentales pour initier quelqu'un a la magie. Une chance que la constellationiste était présente. « Et si tu commençais par lui montrer comment ne pas se bruler avec son propre feu?». Pour répondre à cette idée, Natsu fit un large sourire, puis réfléchit.

- Alors, comment je fais?

- Hum... en premier tu fais ''OUUUAAH '' avec ta magie, puis tu fais ''HHOOOOUUU'' avec elle et ensuite ça fait ''ZOOOMM'', puis la magie sort, fit-il en allumant son doigt.

-…...

- Ben quoi, y'a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas?

- T'est vraiment nul pour expliquer des trucs... Lucy! Tu peux répéter ce qu'il vient de dire plus clairement?

- OUAIS! Natsu est carrément nul pour les explications, affirma l'exceed.

- Attend pour voir, fit la fille aux cheveux blonds, il a dit que tu devais trouver l'émotion qui dirigera la magie, ensuite tu dois ne faire qu'un avec elle, et par la suite, tu dois la canaliser.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit!

- Avec des zooms et des bouh, je ne comprends pas grand-chose. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris!

La petite renarde, assise dans l'herbe, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Pas sur les flammes, mais sur ce qui était supposé allumé ce feu en elle. Lucy lui avait dit de trouver une émotion. En ce moment même, elle était très heureuse. Roxy devait faire un avec sa magie. Devait-elle ne faire qu'un avec elle-même? Celle-ci se laissa emporter vers le fond de son âme. Au fond d'elle, la renarde trouva une énergie très puissante. Était-ce sa magie? Si c'était le cas, elle devait reconduire une partie de cette force vers son corps. Avant de faire cela, elle devait trouver la solution pour ne pas se bruler avec son pouvoir ancestral. Le goupil avait réussi avec sa magie de modifications corporelle, elle devait probablement faire de même avec sa force de feu.

Sa concentration énerva Natsu, mais Lucy lui rassura que cela faisait partie de son apprentissage. La minute qui suivit, une petite flamme sortit de sa queue, mais aucune odeur de brulé n'arriva aux narines du chasseur de dragon. Par la suite, la jeune ouvrit ses yeux et se retourna pour vérifier si la flamme qu'elle avait dirigée vers son appendice était allumée. Son sourire s'agrandie tout comme son feu d'une étrange couleur. Natsu avait déjà vu un feu bleu, mais jamais un comme celui-ci. Celui-ci, à la base, était presque bleu nuit. Son milieu était cyan et l'extrémité de la flamme était orange. De nature curieuse, celui-ci se pencha et mangea le feu. Le visage du goupil fit éclater de rire Happy. Roxy était complètement ahurie de voir une personne manger son feu et lui dire que c'était l'un des meilleurs.

Par la suite, tout enflammé à cette idée, le chasseur de dragon invita son apprentie a se battre. Roxy ralluma sa queue, mais ne se mit pas en position de combat et demanda à son maitre de quelle façon les gens se battaient avec la magie du feu. Natsu se gratta la tête et déclara que les gens se battaient comme ils le voulaient. Le regard pensif de la renarde se perdit quelques secondes, puis elle se mit en position. Le goupil donna un coup avec le premier truc enflammé : sa queue. Le chasseur de dragon l'esquiva aisément et riposta sans trop cogner fort avec son poing. Au dernier moment, même si Natsu lui avait laissé une chance, Roxy l'esquiva de justesse.

Celle-ci resta quelques secondes, le temps de trouver comment il faisait pour allumer ses poings, en position défensive et contrattaqua avec une Slave de poings de feu. Elle n'avait jamais combattu avec ces membres-ci, mais elle se débrouillait assez bien. La seule fois où elle toucha Natsu, ce fut lorsqu'il bloqua son poing droit avec sa main. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre tactique. Que faisait sa mère déjà? Ce souvenir refit surface et elle essaya de faire comme celle qui l'avait bercé.

Roxy recula et bomba le torse. Lorsque le goupil ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une flamme, son effet ne fut pas celui qu'elle espérait. C'était ridicule. La flamme qui sortait de sa bouche ne se rendait même pas au chasseur de dragon qui était à à peine deux mètres d'elle. La voir faire de grand effort pour accomplir une si petite chose fit rigoler le rose.

En voyant le visage de Natsu, le goupil augmenta le nombre de ses coups. Ces oreilles et ses yeux indiquaient bien qu'elle commençait à se fâcher. Malgré tous les poings que celle-ci envoyait vers la tronche de son entraineur, aucun ne le touchait. Roxy abandonna cette tactique et recula. « Tu appelles ça une flamme? » demanda Natsu entre deux ricanements. La flamme entourant le bout de l'appendice de la renarde commençait à envahir le reste de celle-ci. Lucy avertit son partenaire. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, même le bout de ces oreilles était en feu.

Son regard changea. Il devint sérieuse face à la jeune fille au regard obscure. Elle fonça sur Natsu. Par manque d'expérience, il suffit au mage de détourner sa trajectoire avec l'un de ses bras et de l'immobiliser au sol. Même si le goupil se tortilla comme un ver, son corps resta sous celui du mage de feu. Le calme revint suite à la tempête. « Pourquoi tu t'es autant emporté aussi facilement? » demanda Happy. Roxy fit la moue et avoua qu'elle détestait perdre. Le rose ne comprenait que la moitié de son raisonnement. « Lors d'un entrainement, personne ne perd et personne ne gagne. »

Il avait totalement raison sur cela. La petite se calma et ses flammes disparurent. Il avait gagné cette bataille, mais pas la guerre. Seule sa queue pouvait bouger, alors elle en profita. Son appendice orange se mit en mouvement pour vérifier quelque chose. Tandis qu'elle demandait pardon, sa queue se faufila sous la veste de celui qui le retenait. En entendant les rires de Natsu et sentent son corps s'éloigner d'elle, son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. « Comme ça le chasseur de dragon est chatouilleux. » Fit le goupil avec un regard aussi rusé qu'un renard.

Lucy, en voyant Natsu partir en larmes face au goupil qui l'avait agacé, se joignit à la renarde qui tentait d'attraper son entraineur. Suite à une poursuite entre les arbres, Natsu trébucha sur une racine et fut capturé par Lucy. Celle-ci s'était assise sur son dos et tenta de le chatouiller. Le mage de feu ne réagissait pas comme elle l'espérait. Cela ne lui faisait rien du tout. La petite fit son entrée et utilisa sa queue comme un plumeau sur les côtés du rose. Celui-ci se retenu, mais pas très longtemps et pouffa de rire. Dans son affolement, il avait réussi a se mettre dos au sol.

La constellationiste devint rouge lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de leur position et se leva. « Que fais-tu? On n'a pas encore fini. » Questionna le goupil en jouant avec sa queue sur un Natsu mort de rire. La mage aux clés lui demanda d'arrêter pour qu'ils puissent continuer son entrainement. Sa question avait été idiote, car Roxy avait déjà compris. Celle-ci fit la moue avant de relâcher le mage de feu. Le rose se mit sur ses pieds et demanda à son exceed, qui était au bord de l'eau, pourquoi celui-ci ne l'avait pas aidé. Pour sa défense, Happy lui dit qu'il était en train de pêcher et qu'il n'avait rien vu.

La renarde demanda gentiment a son entraineur s'ils pouvaient continuer là où ils avaient arrêté tout à l'heure. Natsu montra alors au goupil une nouvelle attaque : le coup de pied de feu. Ses pieds étaient plus faibles que ses poings, mais elle se débrouillait. Par la suite, Natsu voulut lui enseigner comment donner un bon coup de tête a ses adversaires, mais Lucy lui en empêcha, car après le troisième coup sur un arbre, la petite avait l'air d'avoir le crâne qui allait bientôt exploser. Tout à coup, ils virent Happy voler autour du goupil et crier que celle-ci avait une blessure au crâne.

Roxy s'était assise au sol et avait l'air un peu perdue. Lorsque la constellationiste s'accroupit devant elle et lui demanda si elle était correcte, la renarde lui demanda comment avait-elle eu une jumelle en trois secondes. Dès que Lucy observa plus attentivement la tête de Roxy, elle put voir une petite coulée de sang s'échapper d'une entaille sur son front. La blonde sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'essuya du mieux que celle-ci le pouvait. Pendant qu'elle se faisait soigner, la renarde dit a son entraineur qu'elle adorait cette attaque, mais que son crâne allait souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle l'utiliserait. Natsu fit un large sourire et confirma qu'ils allaient trouver des offenses qui lui feraient mieux.

Par la suite, lorsque le goupil fut entièrement rétabli et qu'elle eut rallumé sa queue, le petit groupe réfléchit sur ce que le mage pourrait lui apprendre. En réfléchissant, Roxy dirigea ses yeux vers le fleuve étoilé de la constellationiste. Par curiosité, elle questionna la mage sur l'utilité de son objet. Au lieu de lui expliquer, Lucy lui montra de quoi celle-ci était capable de faire avec son fouet. La mage aux clés fit quelques cabrioles en l'air avant de coincer Happy avec la corde et de le ramener dans ses bras. La petite fut époustouflée et cela lui donna une idée.

Avec beaucoup de concentration, elle réussit a faire un fouet de feu aux couleurs identiques à la flamme de sa queue. « OUAIS! J'ai réussi du premier coup en plus! » fit-elle en levant les bras en l'air. Du coup, la corde en flamme toucha presque l'exceed qui était retourné pêcher quelques instants plus tôt. Happy, par peur, se cacha derrière Natsu et se plaignit que Roxy voulait le griller. Cette dernière demanda pardon au petit chat et continua son entrainement avec le chasseur de dragon. Après s'être pratiquée avec son fouet brulant, elle opta pour un nouvel entrainement : des projectiles. Après quelques heures, elle obtint un résultat assez bon... pour une débutante en matière de magie.

Roxy s'écrasa dans l'herbe à côté de Lucy qui écrivait son roman sur ses genoux. Elle laissa tomber ses feuilles du regard et demanda au goupil ce qui n'allait pas. Natsu s'assit à côté de la renarde et la questionna, son niveau d'endurance avant de l'encourager a continué. « Je suis morte! Tu ne vois pas que je n'arrive plus à suivre! » s'exclama la rousse entre deux halètements. Happy rangea sa canne à pêche pour rejoindre les trois compagnons qui était au pied d'un arbre et alla se lover le ventre du goupil. Suite à plusieurs minutes avec pour seul bruit le ronronnement de l'exceed, Roxy commença une conversation.

- Dit Natsu?

- Si une guilde noire veut ma peau, tu vas vouloir rester avec moi?

- Pourquoi tu me demandas ça! Mais bien sûr! Jamais je n'abandonne une amie, dit-il avec une tête d'ahuri.

- Tu es sur et certain?

- Jamais notre guilde ne te laissera tomber. Même si la pire des choses te poursuivrait jours et nuits, rassura Lucy.

La rousse resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Vous savez quoi? C'est la première fois que j'aie des amis. Souria-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer, car la fatigue alourdissait ses paupières.


	7. Chapter 7

Après quelques minutes de silence, ils décidèrent d'aller à la guilde. Lucy tenta de réveiller la petite qui s'était endormie, mais celle-ci avait le sommeil très lourd. Au lieu de s'attarder à la mettre debout avant de partir, Natsu la mit sur son dos. Pour entamer une discussion, Happy demanda à son meilleur ami s'il allait être capable de la transporter jusqu'à destination. « Ne t'en fait pas Happy. Elle est bien moins lourde que Luce. » La constellationiste en question devint rouge de colère suite à ces mots et demanda de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Le chat lui dit qu'en plus d'être lourde, elle était sourde. Le coup de la blonde envoya Happy contre un arbre.

Le petit chat, par la suite, alla se plaindre auprès de Natsu. Par peur de subir un sort comme celui-ci, le chasseur de dragon ne fit que le réconforter et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Arrivé à la guilde, ce fut Natsu qui ouvrit la porte à grand coup de pied. La fille sur son dos ne changeait pas grand-chose, car celui-ci défonçait toujours le battant de cette manière. Même si l'endroit était bruyant, la renarde ne fit qu'un sourire dans son sommeil. Grey chercha Natsu. Alors ce dernier oublia que le goupil était derrière lui et commença une bagarre avec le mage de glace. La queue de Roxy se congela, car Grey envoya des lances de glaces dans le dos du rose.

Son réveil fut très bref et la renarde fut de très mauvaise humeur. Sa magie étant épuisée avec son entrainement, ne put pas faire fondre le froid entourant son appendice. Malgré cela, sa colère était assez grande pour redonner à ses muscles leur pleine capacité. Tous les mages qui passait à la porté de ses mains était pris par le collet et était lancé vers le fauteur de trouble qui l'avait fait sortir de son sommeil. Ceux qui était loin du carnage prenaient note de ne jamais toucher a sa queue. Après quelques minutes à tenter de toucher le mage en caleçon sans réussir, elle s'écroula et retomba dans les bras de Morphée même si sa queue était toujours dans le même état.

Kanna commenta que cette jeune fille était aussi dangereuse que les membres de cette guilde avec un grand sourire. Macarof, assis sur le comptoir, déclara qu'à partir de maintenant, Roxy faisait partie de la famille. Suite au grand « HOURRA » que tout le monde prononça, Natsu prit la jeune et décongela sa queue. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il la déposa sur l'une des tables qui ne contenaient personne et se dirigea vers le bar. « Yo! Mira! Je peux avoir une boisson de feu? », demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Lucy. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et le chasseur de dragon reçut sa boisson préférer. Il en but une gorgée et vit que sa partenaire avait l'air dans la lune. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, celle-ci lui demanda s'il allait terminer son entrainement avant de repartir en mission.

Natsu n'y avait pas pensé avant. Comment devait-il l'entrainer? Mirajane lui proposa de l'emmener avec eux. Rien de mieux qu'un entrainement sur le terrain. La blonde paniqua avant de déclarer qu'elle allait se faire démolir. Happy, qui revenait de la table de Wendy et de Carla, proposa à son ami de prendre des missions que même la renarde pourrait suivre. Le mage de feu s'enflamma à cette idée et se précipita sur le panneau. Avant même que Lucy put lui dire d'attendre à demain, il était déjà parti et regardait les missions attentivement. La constellationiste soupira et retourna à ses pensées.

Elle se fit interrompre dans sa réflexion par Reby et Kanna.

- Eh Lu-Chan? Tu pensais à quoi?

- Oh, ce n'est rien du tout, fit-elle avec un sourire, vous voulez parler de quel sujet?

- La renarde disait qu'elle pouvait chanter avec sa magie. Je suis sure qu'elle est meilleure que l'autre là-bas, sourira Kanna en désignant Gadjil qui se faisait huer.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les lacrimas de mémoire, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la solution pour en fabriquer un sans briser les pierres.

- Je suis sure que Roxy connait la solution, il lui faut juste les pierres et elle s'arrangera.

- En passant, vous savez où elle est, la petite, demanda Kanna en observant la table vide.

Les trois filles regardèrent les alentours, mais ne la virent nulle part. Lucy paniqua et l'appela. Deux oreilles blanches et orange se pointèrent du côté de Mirajane à son poste. La femme, qui était assise avec son tonneau sur le comptoir, se pencha et rassura la constellationiste en indiquant la cachette du goupil. Elle était effectivement juste à côté de Mira et buvait le restant de la boisson du rose. Dès que la blonde lui demanda comment avait-elle pu se faufiler jusque là, Roxy lui répondit tout simplement qu'une bonne odeur l'avait attiré. Par la suite, la jeune fille se leva et demanda à Mirajane si elle pouvait en avoir d'autres. Cela rendit la barwoman plutôt heureuse le seul qui buvait de cette boisson était le chasseur de dragon.

La renarde, après avoir reçu ce qu'elle voulait, s'assit à la place de Natsu et se joignit à la conversation. Reby demanda au goupil comment celle-ci s'y prenait pour faire un collier avec des lacrimas. Avec un air enfantin, la petite lui répondit qu'elle prenait une aiguille et qu'elle faisait des trous dedans. Voyant que même Roxy ne le savait pas vraiment, elle laissa tomber et lui demanda si elle pourrait voir lorsqu'elle en fabriquerait un. Sa queue s'agita et la renarde répondit que dès que celle-ci aurait le matériel, elles l'inviteraient. Lucy fit un bond lorsque le mage de feu lui cria qu'il avait la mission parfaite tout près de ses oreilles. Elle lui dit que cela devrait attendre demain, car Roxy avait besoin de repos. Pour une fois il ne s'obstina pas une seconde et montra de quoi il s'agissait.

Trouvez qui est le responsable de ces vols d'animaux dans notre ville et arrêtez-les

85 000 joyaux

Vous rendre à la mairie de Tatario

C'était un petit village tout près de Magnolia. Cela avait l'air facile, car quels mages voleraient des animaux. C'était probablement de simples voleurs. Mirajane n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Roxy lui demanda si tout allait bien et le visage de la mage aux cheveux blanc s'illumina. « Je sais où est le problème! Tu n'as même pas encore ta marque! Viens je vais te l'appliquer. » Étrangement, dès que la renarde vit l'étampe, elle cria et se cacha derrière Natsu. Ses oreilles et sa queue bien basse inquiétèrent le rose. « Aide-moi! Elle veut me marquer au fer rouge! » paniqua la petite. Ceux qui avaient vu la scène, c'est-à-dire Mira, Natsu et Lucy, rirent aux éclats. Le chasseur de dragon la rassura que l'objet que la barwoman tenait dans ses mains ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle approcha timidement de Mirajane et lui demandait à quoi son truc servait. Pour la soutenir, la démone lui expliqua que chaque guilde avait un emblème et que chaque membre avait celle-ci sur eux-mêmes.

Le goupil leva les yeux et aperçut plusieurs emblèmes sur le corps de quelques personnes. Cette idée la requinqua et sourira avant de s'esclaffer devant son erreur. Tout le monde avait un tatouage, pourquoi pas elle. Roxy demanda à Mirajane si elle pouvait l'avoir entre ses omoplates. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et la renarde eut sa marque de couleur rouge. Après avoir remercié la barwoman, le goupil retourna auprès de Lucy en évitant gens et objets qui virevoltait à cause d'une baston entre hommes. Les trente minutes qui suivirent étaient très bruyantes, jusqu'à ce que le fraisier d'Erza fasse un vol plané à travers la guilde pour aller se coller dans l'une des fenêtres.

Le soir commençait à tomber, tout comme Roxy qui pensait à tenir debout. Lucy décida de quitter la guilde avant de devoir trainer la jeune fille sur son dos. Elle dit au revoir aux autres et prit la main de Roxy qui trainait ses pieds. Sur le chemin du retour, la blonde maintenait en éveil le goupil en lui posant des questions. Celle-ci voulut savoir pourquoi un être si vivant était si endormi suite à un entrainement qui n'avait duré que trois heures et demie. « D'habitudes, même lorsque je dors, je suis à l'écoute du moindre bruit pour savoir si quelqu'un me repère. Je crois que le fait d'être plus détendus me remet encore plus d'aplomb pour le lendemain. Avant d'être avec vous, j'étais toujours creusé par la fatigue. » Les deux filles arrivèrent finalement à l'appartement de la constellationiste.

La blonde prépara le souper tandis que Roxy s'assit et mit son menton sur la table. Lorsque Lucy apporta le repas, elle vit la renarde somnoler sur son meuble. Avant même de tenter quelque chose pour elle, celle-ci mit les assiettes et lui souhaita bon appétit. Lucy ne s'était pas trompée. La petite s'éveilla sitôt que l'odeur de son plat lui chatouilla les narines. Elle mangeait beaucoup, mais pas autant que Natsu. Il pouvait engloutir tout un menu tandis qu'elle ne prenait qu'une deuxième assiette. Après avoir terminé et fait la vaisselle, Roxy décida d'aller prendre un bain. En voyant son regard, la constellationiste lui proposa de venir avec elle, ce que Roxy n'empêcha pas. Pour ne pas que le goupil ne se noie dans son sommeil, la blonde tenait une conversation. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur journée et de leurs passés.

- Pourquoi tu as cru que l'étampe était un fer rouge? Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

- Eh bien, j'ai déjà été marqué au fer rouge et depuis ce temps je panique en voyant des choses qui ressemblent un peu à cela.

Lucy l'observa un peu, mais ne vit aucune marque de brulure sur son corps.

- Et, pourquoi ont-ils fait cela? Tu peux me montrer?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à mon pied, fit-elle en sortant son membre droit de l'eau.

La marque était une cicatrice. La blonde remarqua que celle-ci n'avait pas été faite il y plus d'un an, car il n'y avait pas d'étirement. La forme du fer qui l'avait marqué ressemblait étrangement à l'emblème d'une guilde. Probablement celle d'une guilde noire, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était la forme d'une espèce canine entourée de flammes. Le pied de la jeune retourna à l'eau tandis que sa tête commençait à couler vers le fond du bain. Il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir. La blonde la fit sortir du bain. Roxy avait l'air aussi molle que Plou après un bain. Après avoir mis un pyjama et être sortis de la salle de bain, la renarde tomba sur son matelas et s'endormit sur le coup. Demain, elles allaient partir pour une mission, donc la constellationiste fit de même.


End file.
